


For the Sake of Escapism

by MoonlightMillennium



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other, References to Drugs, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, This was written as a joke, and took a turn as I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMillennium/pseuds/MoonlightMillennium
Summary: Jacknife never expected any of his escapes to last- Jailbot was always there to bring him back to hell and ruin his fun...
Relationships: Jailbot/Jacknife
Kudos: 3





	For the Sake of Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a joke. My friend (who I wrote this for) and I started watching Superjail! recently and I commented offhand (jokingly) that I could ship Jailbot and Jacknife. He practically dared me to write this, so here it is. Took me an hour and a half. I’m ashamed. This was written with little editing, and I refuse to put my effort into it. 
> 
> This should be obvious but I don’t condone half the shit in the show or referenced here. This started as a challenge and should not be taken seriously. I’m also not good at writing sex so this is the best I could do. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

There was a sense of jubilation in breathing in that post-volcanic air. The sky was a disgusting shade of citrine, and all he could smell was blood and fire, but he made sure to take deep breaths anyway.

Was it healthy for his lungs? Fuck no, but neither was the prison’s atmosphere of various chemicals and fluids. He was never certain WHAT scent sources filled the halls of Superjail, but he knew it was rotten. Sometimes he thought the Warden wanted it that way as an extra punishment for the inmates- it’s not like rehabilitation was a concern of his. If they all died he would probably celebrate by sicking Jailbot on the masses to grab NEW victims. Speaking of which...

He took another heavy breath as he ran from the jail. Every stolen inhalation was a reward, and Jack knew any one could be his last taste of freedom. That fucking robot could take him back at anytime, and knew it would again shortly. Somehow it always knew where to find him, no matter how hard he tried to hide or fight his way through. There were few things in this world that made Jacknife feel unsafe or fearful, but Jailbot was one of them. Decades of physical and mental torture, as well as bloodshed, but only that mechanical beast could make his heart race and body want to curl up in a tiny, unnoticeable ball. 

He wasn’t sure just how many times he’d escaped Superjail since his arrival- 12, maybe even 18 times? He’d been successful sure, and some inmates would probably think him a genius for even escaping at all, but once he was out of those iron doors he had no idea where to go. Not like his family would want to see him (especially after what he did to his sister and mother) and as soon as he was recognized in town the police would catch him and send him away. Sometimes he wondered why he even BOTHERED to leave- he could get any drug or substance in the jail, could kill whoever he wanted, and even fuck when he wanted (with limited anatomical options), so why put himself at risk everytime? 

At best, escape was an addiction. How could he pull it off THIS time? How long could he last before Jailbot found him (his record was perhaps 2 days)? It was exhilarating to keep trying, even just for a singular breath of outside air. The lost blood of his fellow inmates didn’t faze him a bit- their deaths were worth it just for this moment of pure free bliss. And if he died trying? Oh well- Jacknife was sure hundreds would be happy he was dead. And hell would likely welcome him. 

His body moved on autopilot. He knew this path to the town nearby, had ran it dozens of times. His only asset was speed- creating alternative paths away from the jail was NOT an option! He ran even once he reached the town, only stopping once he met a familiar building. 

The motel was the epitome of trash. Scents of urine and feces mingled with alcohol and drugs. But it was cheap, and he had just enough cash on person for a bed and maybe a hooker. After all, besides maybe Alice, if you even counted her as a woman, Superjail was male only. The feeling of relief Jack felt when he was with a vagina-owning individual was immense, and an experience the prison could NEVER give him (maybe THAT’S the experience he was seeking with every risky escape? Could be). Hopefully he had enough time for at least one session...

-

It seemed God was being merciful this time. He’d not only been free from the jail for THREE days, a new personal record, but he’d gotten into FIVE female sexual encounters (not that he hated being with men, but he could do that almost anytime. THIS was rare for the man). 

He snickered as he pulled up his ripped up pants, only wincing slightly when the fabric rubbed up against his member (it burned. He probably caught SOMETHING sick fucking those whores, but the doctor would treat him when he got back to the prison. Always did). But the pain was worth the experience, and he knew those memories would provide him fantasies for months once he was home.

...wait, home?! Did his mind just suggest that rancid hell hole was HOME? No, NO! It could never be what a home should be- never safe or quiet. Though really, what did HE know of home? Maybe a home was just a place you spent most of your time (if it was that, he guessed the jail would be his closest bet). 

Sighing, he stepped into the broken car he had stolen. Perhaps stepping on the gas and driving wherever it led would help his thoughts. Or at least give him something...

Bingo. Jacknife smirked as he stopped the car behind a stopped one, eyeing the beautiful woman begging for a stranger’s help. She was tall, with long blood red hair. He could already PICTURE grabbing it and pulling as hard as possible, hearing her scream out (in pain? In pleasure? Didn’t matter to him- he was gonna be in jail forever anyway. What’s one more offense?). The image made him salivate and harden. 

She smiled at him, eyes grateful. When his hands grabbed her ass, he was gratified to hear her let out a laugh. It WAS more fun when they wanted it- who could deny that? 

She pushed back against him, practically BEGGING him to fuck her without a single word. The pain in his body far away for another moment, he pulled down her skirt and undid his zipper...

-

Now THAT had been exhilarating. He wasn’t sure he even knew the meaning of the word before her. He’d fucked so many men and women before, but this? He wasn’t sure she was even human- no mortal could give him this much pleasure or fill him with so much ecstasy!

Jacknife knew when felt the same. He hadn’t even exchanged more than a word with her, but she was bubbling like crazy. Loud moans and even louder motions with her body, and no sign of weakness or pain. She was MADE for him and his body- it felt too perfect! 

She turned to him as he lay passed out on the pavement. Green eyes shimmering even in the black night. Beautiful. She stood, pulling her purple blouse up and black skirt back on. She ruffled her hair, fluffing it until the blood colored curls returned to a decent shape. 

Her eyes returned to Jack’s, and they quickly took on a face of...sadness? 

Before Jack could even stand the woman’s skin was pulling apart at the seams. Her body...no, her DISGUISE thrown to the semen-covered blacktop. The pixelated face of Jailbot stood before him, mechanical arms reaching for him. 

He tried to fight them, fight through the sex-addled fog in his mind and the accompanying emotions, but it was no use. Jailbot had him in its (her?) grasp, an Jack knew there was no escaping. Those arms that had encircled him minutes ago, holding so tightly he thought he’d choke, were now pulling him into the sky and back to hell. At least the robot had the decency to keep him upright this time on the trip back, and his body (mostly) intact. He looked up at Jailbot’s body as they flew, searching for ANY resemblance to the woman he fucked over and over just before. There was none. 

Except maybe there was. The bot’s expression was one of glee, the same face of the woman during her release. The eyes on the facial plate were the same luminous emerald, and when Jailbot looked down at Jacknife (checking to make sure he was there perhaps? Where could he go in such a vice grip?), he swore he could see relief in the robot’s orbs. 

-

He was back in his cell. His cell mate was dead, so for tonight he was alone. Yet his thoughts persisted.

Why would Jailbot, a creation devoid of feelings, and one that brought him back every time out of duty, let him fuck it? Why take the form of a beautiful woman outside seduction and go through with the acts? And why all the...human expressions? Surely Jailbot couldn’t feel pleasure or happiness...right? 

Jacknife was removed from his thoughts by the clinking of the metal cell doors. He turned, eyes widening when Jailbot’s orbs stared at him. But once again it had taken the form of the blood haired woman. She smiled. 

“Perhaps my presence could help you stop making my job harder,” there was no malice in her voice, only humor. “After all, I’m the only one who could give you a body like this in all of Superjail!”

She laughed, struggling to keep her voice down- the sign of a woman would be scandalous. It truly WAS a treat, and one made only for him. 

Jacknife felt himself give a genuine smile, one of the first to fill him with warmth and excitement. He went to hold her, for once not plotting or even wishing for an escape.


End file.
